Recuerdos del pasado
by stardeldestino15
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando solo eres un recuerdo? y solo sigues aquí por ese recuerdo...
RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Siempre digo que los recuerdos del pasado nos dicen si hemos elegido un buen camino…, considero que poder recordar es como tener una máquina del tiempo, con la cual podemos recordar lo que más nos marcó en la vida… lo único que yo recuerdo fueron los momentos más felices que pase son mis queridos amigos, Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia, Bee y Robin… este último fue la persona que más pude amar, pero hay algo que me preocupa… que poco a poco estoy olvidando mis más hermosos recuerdos… no digo que sea malo tener recuerdos, lo malo es no saber que cuales se quedaron en tu corazón para siempre…

Todavía recuerdo aquella mañana… en la que todos nos levantamos muy temprano, nos íbamos de paseo por los grandes nevados, Robin me prometió llevarme a la montaña más alta… todo fue tan divertido. Todavía puedo sentir el viento en mi cara, el calor que sentía cuando cogía la mano entrelazada de Robin junto a la mía, y no tanto el miedo que sentí cuando casi resbale y estuve a punto de caer del nevado, la nieve se sentía tan fría cuando la posaba en mi mano.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido… reímos juntos toda la tarde, tomando chocolate caliente… eh olvidado su sabor… eh olvidado… algo más importante… ¿Qué será? No lo sé… lo que sé es que hace poco podía recordarlo perfectamente, pero ahora cuando pienso en aquello no logro recordarlo, supongo que luego podre recordar el porqué de mi alegría que aún me queda, luego del chocolate caliente fuimos a esquiar, era muy divertido poder ver a Chico Bestia enseñar a Raven a esquiar… hacían una bonita pareja juntos, fue entonces cuando ella lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla provocando que se estrellaran contra un árbol muy grande, fue tan gracioso, tenían nieve por todos lados… aun trato de recordar que fue lo que me puso tan feliz…

Los pocos locos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia decidieron hacer algo muy raro. Cyborg cambio sus piernas por esquíes, mientras que Chico Bestia se convirtió en un can adorable, agarrado en una soga en su boca, Bestia comenzó a correr, y así empezó la diversión, Robin, Rachel y yo nos subimos sobre Cyborg, Robin sentado detrás de su cabeza y Raven y yo en sus brazos que estaban extendidos, sé que suena un poco raro, pero fue divertido tambalearse con miedo a caerse… pero a la vez sentir la adrenalina de la velocidad, fue una de las otras veces en que vi a Raven reír, a Robin estar sin preocupaciones, y a todos más unidos que nunca. Pero aún sigo sintiendo que me falta algo… claro… es eso, todo ocurrió en la noche, fue lo más lindo de ese dia…

Me encontraba alistándome para salir con Robin en la noche, según empiezo a recordar poco a poco, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para mí, según espié a escondidas los demás también tienen algo que ver en eso, me hice una trenza al costado, estaba abrigada, tenía ese rubor natural, él siempre me dijo que le gustaba que fuera natural… Ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente… aquella noche, me llevo al nevado más alto, la luna era la única que nos iluminaba esa noche, con un beso y después arrodillándose ante mí, saco una cajita roja de su bolsillo, y me pidió matrimonio, le dije que si… y con un apasionado beso le dije que lo amo… lástima que fue lo último que le dije… ahora lo recuerdo mejor… aun puedo verlo venir a verme todos los días… diciéndome que aún me ama… dejándome flores todas las veces que puede, diciéndome Starfire… y muchas cosas muy bonitas… lástima que yo no puedo hablarle, poder besarlo y abrazarlo… lástima que no puedo hacer nada desde donde lo veo, lástima que solo siga viva por los recuerdos que el aún tiene, y lástima que nunca jamás pueda escuchar mi voz para que pueda escuchar mi último te amo y mi último suspiro antes que él me olvide y hasta deje de ser un recuerdo…

Fin

Saludos... a las personas que me leen, de Stardeldestino15 o más bien solo Brenda.

Hola a todos, recién supe que salió la película de la liga de la justicia contra los jóvenes titanes, me gustó mucho, lástima que el Robin no se Dick Grayson, aunque el en la película es Nightwing, sé que la película se basa en el Comic, y la verdad es que si se basa en la verdadera historia de Raven, me gustó mucho… me súper mega encanto, y también estuve leyendo todos los comics, ya que como sabrán son dos historias un poco diferentes, entre el comic y la serie de cartoons, y que decir sobre los jóvenes titanes en acción, esos son adorables, es mi opinión, siguiendo me encanto la película, considerando que el Robin que sale es Damián, y Cyborg o Víctor esta en ese momento en la liga de la justicia, pero en realidad la película para mi gusto, sin criticar lo demás, ha sido muy genial. Saludos de nuevo, y a Mujer Misteriosa, que me deja comentarios, eres adorable. Por si me lees aquí, ya que ya me leí los comics, vi las dos películas que hay, y aún estoy viendo la serie de nuevo incluyendo los JT en acción, me siento con más inspiración para escribir, Gracias por leerme, quiero a todas las personas que se toman esa molestia. Gracias…


End file.
